Thieves and Games
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Sometimes, it's the least likely person in the world that you end up falling for. A collection of Boundshipping oneshots and drabbles. Some AU.
1. Chapter 1

He first saw the little whore dancing at one of his banquets. The dancer had apparently been a gift form one of his enemies that wanted a truce. He didn't really believe it of course, but the dancer was skilled, every man and woman in the room, even those promised to another watching him. Lust in all their eyes.

He knew there was more to the dancer then just, a gift. The knives glittering at his ankles told him that.

After the performance finished, the dancer disappeared. Although no one else had, so he could not have gone to burn off some energy with a member of the Pharaoh's court.

Which lead said Pharaoh to believe that the dancer was there for him, probably hiding in his rooms. Waiting for him to come back, most likely drunk and an easy victim.

He smiled, tonight would be a good night.

He caught the small wrist in his much larger hand, the sharp blade it was holding only inches form his heart.

The dancer's purple eyes widened, not expecting a member of royalty to be so quick, or strong. He had been hired for his agility and grace, not his strength. He couldn't break free form the Pharaoh's hold.

"Well, Hello there", The Pharaoh said, almost sounding happy to have found an assassin in his bedroom, aiming a knife at his heart.

'Maybe he is,' the assassin thought, gulping, he had heard of this King, his cruelty towards his people. He couldn't even begin to think of what he would do to a foreign assassin.

"You know", the bigger man continued, "If you were smart, you would seduced me, then when I was asleep killed me"

"I'm not going to whore myself out just to get a kill", the assassin spit, "No matter how attractive the target"

"Oh so I'm attractive am I?"

"…yes, now shut up and die", the assassin pulled another knife, this time aiming it at the King's ribs.

"Stop that", the Pharaoh said, grabbing the wrist, and lifting. The assassin dangled in the air.

"GAH! PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!" the assassin yelled, his feet waving in the air.

"Wow you're light", he looked closer at his assassin. His blond bangs fell into his face, the rest of his hair spiked up and a deep purple. He would have looked like an innocent child if not for the murderous expression on his face, and the silver knives in his hands. "And cute"

"Put me down", the dancer demeaned, his legs still swinging he tried to kick the Pharaoh, anywhere to make the man release him.

The older man pressed on both wrists, the assassin released both knives, sending them clattering to the floor. He released on wrist and wrapped that arm around his prisoners waist, repeating the process with the other arm. Instinctively the assassin wrapped his arms around his captor's neck.

"You might want to put your legs around my hips," The Pharaoh whispered.

The purple haired male, grumbled but obeyed, only because his legs hurt. Or at least that's what he told him self, and it wasn't because he really wanted to.

As soon as he did, he say a flaw in his plan not to sleep with the target, their crotches were pressed together. He could feel how hard the other man was already, he whimpered, him already being half hard, this brought him to a full erection.

"Enjoying yourself already, Little One?" The Pharaoh whispered, nipping at his ear.

"My name", he felt so warm, "Is Heba"

"And mine, is Akefia. Remember it, because you'll be screaming it in pleasure"

"Is that going to be all done standing up?" Heba asked, "Or…"

Akefia only smiled, before dumping the smaller man into the bed, and crawling on top of him. He grinned like a predator that had capture his prey at last. The purple eyed male underneath him shivered anticipating what was to come.

The Pharaoh slipped the dancer's arm bands off, tossing them to the floor.

"As beautiful as I would imagine you would look just wearing those and a look of pure lust would be, I'd rather not have anything obstruct my view of you tonight"

Heba had to smile at that, the man seemed to honestly want to be with him, this night and maybe more nights. He liked the idea of that, staying with Akefia for some time, being more then just a one night stand that he threw away. A firm kiss placed on his lips brought the killer back to reality.

The Pharaoh had taken off his crown while his bed mate was day dreaming, he was currently working on his collar, he unclasped it, and tossed it to the side. Heba grabbed one of his arm bands, and slid it off while Akefia worked on the other arm. Devoid of jewellery, they came together in a kiss. The Pharaoh pulled Heba's sash off, before slipping his hand downward, causing the small male to gasp.

That night lead, as Heba and Akefia had both hoped to many other nights, most leaving Heba unable to move with out assistance until he had soaked his aching bottom muscles. He spent most of his soaking time, cursing his lover's name.

The Pharaoh found this hilarious, just kissing the smaller man and saying You love it in responses.

It only took a few short months, barely five for them to fall completely and totally in love with each other. Although it took Heba longer to accept it then his carefree lover. Living the life of an assassin then suddenly giving up it was hard on him. Accepting being in love was something totally new to him.

Heba moaned as Akefia traced circles on his back. He liked these moments, when they had finished making love, and they just laid beside each other. Enjoying each others company. Nothing sexual about it, but it could turn into another round in a second.

"I love you", the Pharaoh murmured, kissing the back of the former assassin's neck.

"Love you too", he said rolling over to face the other man, "And to think six months ago, I was trying to kill you"

"Trying being the operative word, you failed at it"

"Hey! That's only because you knew I was coming", he insisted, nuzzling the bigger man's neck.

"If you had killed me, you wouldn't have such a wonderful life right now"

"Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, ever"

"Well…, I have proposal for you", Akefia said, taking Heba's hand, "Heba, would you be my wife, my queen?"

He was left speechless, all those months together and he had never thought of something like this. During their time together, he enough forgot that his love was the ruler of Kemet. And every king needs his queen.

"Of course I will", Heba said, rolling over on to the Pharaoh, "You shouldn't even have to ask you fool"

The ceremony was long and ridiculous, it was also interrupted by the Thief King, who was quickly chased away by one well placed dagger by the newly crowned queen. Even months after not being an assassin, his skills were still as sharp as his knives.

The Pharaoh scooped up his queen, grinning down at the smaller man, before stealing away to their bed charmer, to consummate the marriage.

"My Pharaoh, I am forever, yours. faithfully"

"My Queen, I am forever yours, faithfully"

If they had only known forever would only last barely half a year more. That to stop the Thief King form running all their plans, Akefia would have to seal his soul away along with his enemy.

Somehow though, Heba knew he would see his Pharaoh again, and he would continue to be as he had said on their wedding night, "Forever yours, Faithfully"

A/N: Inspired by the song, Faithfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, he felt he should have never put that puzzle back together again. Told his grandfather it was great, then hide it away, so the demon inside could never speak to him, never tell him to do such horrible things.

The demon always laughed when he thought those things, he didn't make his host do anything that wasn't in his nature, anything that he didn't want to do. He didn't beat his host like the fools that claimed be his friends thought.

He could still remember the first time he met the demon…

*

"Yugi!" His grandpa stood in his door way, holding something in his fist.

The small teen looked up form the ancient golden almost completed puzzle he held in his hands. He could always feel the metal humming, every sense he had fitted to pieces together, but it felt so much louder now, he could almost here words mixed with the humming.

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"One of your little friends dropped this off", the old man dropped a piece on the table.

"What…", Yugi grabbed it, it was the last piece, the middle piece of the puzzle, the one that had been missing.

"That blond boy Joey dropped it off! He was dripping wet too, very odd", Grandpa said, "I asked him if he wanted to come in, but he said he had to go"

The puzzle's owner realized what had happened immediately, Joey and his friend Tristan had stolen the semi completed puzzle and it's pieces the other day, he had gotten it back, but he hadn't realized that one was missing. Joey or Tristan must have stolen the middle piece and tossed it into the school pool.

Why Joey had retrieved it, he didn't know. He didn't really care, all he wanted now was to finish to the puzzle.

As Yugi slid the last piece into place, he could have swore he heard someone calling out, triumphantly "I HAVE RETURNED"

He smiled, tracing the mouldings on the surface, it felt so warm in hands. So comforting.

A burst of light spread form the eye of the puzzle, Yugi was blinded for a few moments. When the light faded, he was standing in a room, done up in all red and gold. Like a Pharaoh's bedroom.

"Where…?"

"I know I know, so gaudy right? But I do love shiny things so much", the voice seemed to bounced around the huge chamber, coming form nowhere and every where, "Or I did"

"Whose, Whose there?" Yugi demanded, looking franticly for the person whose the voice belonged to.

"Oh you won't be able to see me, I'm afraid. Even putting the puzzle together wasn't enough"

"What do you mean?" he less nervous now, this man seemed kind.

"Let me tell you a story. Once there was a Pharaoh of Kemet, my father. In hopes to secure the throne for his future genturation, and protect his people, he had his most trusted priests create seven items, The Millennium Items. Unfortunately to create these items, human lives were needed. The Head Priest decided to kill two birds with one stone as it were, and used a village of hundreds of thieves to do this. One survived", the voice paused.

"What happened next?" Yugi promoted.

"The one child that survived, who happened to be the same age as me at the time, decided to get revenge on the Pharaoh that killed his family. He slowly worked his way up, earning the name, the Thief King. Because my father had died, while he was doing this, he tried to get his revenge on me. Eventually we got into this magic battle, and to save myself and my people, I sealed our souls inside, the puzzle, and the ring, which he had stolen."

"Something must have happened when I seal myself instead the puzzle though, I can't fully form", he felt a hand ghost over, his shoulder, "Do you think you could help me?"

Something made him want to agree, some fading memory in the back of his mind, of a time when he always obeyed this man, this voice.

"Of course"

*

He would always remember the first time he helped the demon, the man, the Pharaoh, he could never forget.

*

"Please no!" Yugi ingored the screams, the soul, the very being of the other teen being dragged out of him and into the puzzle.

The demon's laugh sounded in Yugi's skull, "Such a good host, helping your master so loyally, why do you do it?"

The host smiled inwardly, so only the Pharaoh could see, "You know why I do what I do. I will always obey. My Pharaoh"

*

He would have agreed, even if then he had known what it would take to get the demon's body back. Dueling innocents and stealing their souls. The Thief wasn't the villain in this story, the Pharaoh was, his Pharaoh. Pharaoh Akefia of Kemet.


	3. Chapter 3

With a look of satisfaction, the man threw the bundle at the king's feet. A small muffled cry rose from the package, the sound showing the suffering the thing wrapped in the cloth was going though.

"And what..." the King nudged it with his foot, "Is this meant to be?"

"A gift to you", the man bowed, "our great and honourable Thief King"

"Mm, you, open it", he pointed to one of his followers, standing nearby, "You never know. I do have your daughter after all", he grinned at the man.

The man looked as though, he wanted to run away. Though he was, at first sure this gift would be enough for the thief King to return his beloved daughter, now his confidence had been shaken. If the King didn't accept the gift, he didn't know what he would do.

The follower knelt down, pulling a knife from his belt; he cut the ropes holding the rough fabric to the thing. The cloth fell away, revealing pale skin, and a shock of pink/black hair. The body moved, turning around sharply to face the Thief King.

Purple eyes narrowed with angry, their owner standing up, slowly the blood began pumping back to his legs. A blue dress-like garment hung to his ankle, the wide sleeves were torn and stained with blood. The King regarded him with interest; the boy could not be form Egypt, dressing in such a strange fashion, with such pale skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" the purple eyed foreigner's face turned red with rage, shouting in prefect Egyptian, "IS IT NORMAL TO KIDNAP VISITERS AND THROW THEM AT RANDOM PURPLE HAIRED MEN?"

"My hair is not purple", the Thief King replied coolly, "I accept your offering, take your daughter and leave", another man pushed a young girl into the older man's waiting arms.

"Thank you Thief King Akefia! Thank you!" the man pulled the girl away, running from the King's wrath.

"Leave." Some of his followers started to protest, before seeing the hardened expression on his face. They quickly cleared out, leaving the foreigner and the Thief King only, facing each other.

Taking slow deliberate steps, Akefia drew closer to the purple eyed male. To his credit, the pale man didn't move, even when, the Thief King grabbed the loose fabric around his neck, and hauled him up to his level.

" Give me one good reason why I...", the purple eyes widened, to proptions he hadn't thought were humanly possible, "GAH! What the fuck are you doing!" the foreigner's bottom lip suck out, creating an overall expression that Akefia was very familiar with, as he had used it many times when he was a child.

He dropped the purple eyed man to the floor, unable to hurt something so...as much as he loathed to use the word, adorable.

"I can only assume I will be stuck with you for a period of time, so I may as well tell you my name. I am Muto Yuugi, er Yuugi Muto", he clumsily shifted from the Egyptian he had been speaking, into his native language.

"Yugi?" the Thief King attempted, unused to the new language.

"Close enough"

Akefia swung off his horse, dumping his passenger into the dirt as he did so. Yuugi grumbled his kimono twisted up in his legs, making it nearly impossible for him to get up. His hands worked to untangle himself while the thief king looked on in amusement.

"If you wore a kilt, like a proper Egyptian, you would not have that problem", the man advised, unloading the few things slung over the animal's back.

"If someone hadn't dumped me off his horse, then I wouldn't have this problem", the spiky haired man spat back, only succeeding in getting himself more tangled.

The pale haired male rolled his eyes, tying the horse up; he picked Yuugi up by his slender shoulders. He placed his prisoner on the animal's back. Akefia started to unwind the fabric, his hands brushing the skin of his captive's legs. The smaller man blushed, the rough hands a new sensation he wasn't used to.

"There you go, now you can walk without tripping over yourself", He removed his hands and looked up, "Why are you so red?"

"N-no reason", Yuugi looked around, trying to find away with his short stature to get to the ground without hurting himself. Akefia sighed, putting his hands around the purple eyed man's small waist; he brought him to the ground. Yuugi squeaked, with indignation, his face flushing red again.

"What, you never had someone touch you before?" The Thief King asked, finally realizing that it was his touch that was causing the other man to act in such a way.

"No I have not, actually! I am to remind pure until such time as my family arranges a suitable marriage for me", Yuugi crossed his arms and scowled.

"So, you've never had sex? Seriously? What are you, a woman?" Akefia couldn't imagine how this cute little man could never have had sex before in his life.

"...that's the impression my family is under yes."

"...what?"

"My mother was insane; she wanted a little girl so badly that she decided I was female, before I was even born. She gave birth to me alone, with no one but a trusted attendant. I grew up being told I was female, everyone around me believing it." Yuugi sighed, ruffling his hair a bit, shaking the dust of the day out, "They aren't very intelligent"

"They don't sound it", for the first time he noticed how most of Yuugi's exposed skin and hair was covered sand and girt, "...there's a bath, that you can use, cause you're all you know dirty", the Thief King rubbed the back of his head, trying to sound gruff despite his kind words.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you", the little man smiled brightly at him, his white teeth flashing against his dirt covered skin.

Akefia's face heated up a little, the man's praise being so genuine, it wasn't something he was used to. "I'm not kind, Yuugi. Just remember that and we'll do just fine."

Yuugi unwrapped the soiled cloth form his sweat and dirt covered body, the steam form the large pool of heated water rising up to meet him. He smiled, after Akefia and he had come into the hide out, hidden inside a large cliff, the thief had shown him to this room.

While it had a rock floor, and barely any decoration, beyond a set of shelves, holding a few bottles and towels, the pool it's self was smooth and large enough for at least three people.

Or one very small person and one very large person. Yuugi's face flushed bright red at this thought, almost wishing that the Thief, his captor was here with him. The man's muscled body slipping into the water, his hand reach out, inviting the smaller man to join him in the warm liquid...

"GAH! No Bad brain!" The man whacked himself upside the head, trying to drive the thoughts out. He had only known the man for a day and already he was have improper thoughts about him. "And beside he's a dick"

Yuugi slid into the water, sighing with happiness at the feeling of hot water on his skin, the grime of the past few weeks sliding off him. So much had happened in the past weeks, this was the first time he could relax.

Beginning with his grandmother announcing his engagement to the Pharaoh, something he wasn't even aware was being talked about and ending with his kidnapping only a few days ago, he supposed all that was why he didn't have a problem with being the Thief King's...prisoner.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yuugi tilted his head back, finding Akefia standing just beyond the edge of the pool, a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off much more than his kilt did.

For the fourth time in less than four hours, the man felt the blood rising to his face and flowing to a very different direction. "Um, yes, very much"

"Do you mind if I join you?" The Thief gestured at the water, grinning at the blush covering his prisoner's face.

"It's your bath..."

"Good point", Akefia dropped the towel, putting his rather impressive manhood on display. He slipped into the water, only a few feet from where Yuugi was standing, "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Ah yeah OK", the man sunk down into the water, trying to reach the bench sitting there before the liquid rose over his head, "Um, I'm a little short, if I go any deeper, I'll drown"

"Yes that is a problem, isn't it?" the Thief said, the smirk of a man how had just concocted a brilliant scheme crossing his handsome face. He reached out, wrapping an arm around his bath mate's waist, he pulled the other into his lap.

"You! You!" the man scrambled for the right word, waving his hands in front, the Egyptian's face, "VIOLATOR!"

"Violator?"

"It's not my fault I can speak your stupid language as perfectly as you", Yuugi scowled, crossing his arms he attempted to slid off the man's lap.

"I personally", Akefia said, pulling his prisoner tighter against him, "That you speak it fine. Now stay put like a good pet so we can get you clean", he reached for a wash cloth while the purple haired man processed this new bit of information.

"I AM NOT YOUR PET!"

"I beg to differ, Amar gave you to me in place of his daughter...who I was planning to sell into slavery. But that isn't the point, the point is, I own you now, and I can call you whatever I", he brushed his lips against Yuugi's ear, "And at the moment, you are my pet"

"...fine", he said, realizing he wouldn't win this battle.

Akefia grinned, enjoying having won. He dunked the cloth into the water, before running it over Yuugi's shoulder, the semi-white cloth turning even darker with the sweat of the day running off him. The smaller man squirmed, the movement repositioning him right on top of his new master's hardness.

"Naughty little pet", the cloth brushed over his chest, rubbing against his nipples, "Making your master all excited"

"Didn't", he moaned, "mean to", the cloth moving from his chest to his arms. He flinched a bit when it hit his raw wrists, blood coloring the water.

"They really hurt you, didn't they? Tying the ropes too tight...", he set the cloth to the side, instead stroking the red skin with his fingers, "I have some bandages..."

"You said you weren't kind, so why are you acting like you are?" Yuugi observed him with half lidded eyes, the touch on his wrist so soft he couldn't even register the pain.

"As I said, you are my pet, and if a master wants his adorable little pet to stay, he must be kind...unless he must discipline his pet", The foreigner jumped as Akefia delivered a sharp smack to his ass, "Understand?"

"Yes..Master", he answered, smirking a little, through the pain the slap had caused. Akefia rolled his eyes, shoving the other man under the water, before allowing him to pop back up again. "What the hell?"

"Your hair is dirty", the Thief said simply, reaching for a nondescript bottle. He uncorked it, dumping some other his pet's head, "It will clean your hair", he set the bottle down and began rubbing the liquid into Yuugi's hair. "Dunk"

He nodded, taking a deep breath he ducked down into the water, the liquid turning brown form the sand in his hair. The purple eyed man popped back up again, shaking his head like a dog. The wet strands flattened against his neck and forehead.

"There, all clean now," Akefia ruffled Yuugi's hair, the black/purple shape almost popping back into to shape, while the lighting bangs stayed flat, "All pretty now pet"

"THIS THING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Akefia turned around, unsure what his pet was yelling about this time. Yuugi was attempting to put on one of his spare kilts, but only succeeding in tangling his legs up, for the second time that day. The thief king rolled his eyes, grabbing the fabric away from his pet, he skilfully wrapped it around the man's hips.

"There you go", he said, brushing his fingers lightly over the purple haired man's hips bones, prompting a whine form the man, "Something wrong pet?"

"Nothing...", the furious blush across his face betrayed his true feelings.

"Does Pet like it when I touch him?" Akefia stroked Yuugi's stomach, tracing small circles on the pale skin, "You know...", the hand dipped lower for a moment, before being brought back up, "If you're going to be my pet, which you are, you'll need something marking you as mine..."

"Wh...", he squirmed with pleasure, "you...mean..."

"Just a little symbol of my ownership, a collar maybe. Something in silver, with a red jewel", his hands trailed up Yuugi's throat, "That would look so pretty against your skin, wouldn't it pet?"

"Mmm"

A week had past sense the farmer had thrown the smaller boy at the Thief King's feet. A week sense the Thief King had claimed the boy as his pet. And it had been a very happy week for both of them. While nothing really sexual had happened, Yuugi determined to keep his virginity for as long as possible, they had been enjoying each others company.

The small man stretched out on the bed, watching Akefia sort through different pieces of stolen items. Silver, gold, copper, and bronze covered the stone floor, flashes of gems showing through. The Thief mumbled to himself every once in a while, something about the bit he picked up being, "not good enough".

"What are you doing?" the pet finally asked, voicing the thought that had been on his mind for some time.

"I'm looking for something for you, just until the collar's done. Should only be a few more weeks", he picked out a slender silver chain, a small star shaped purple jewel hanging from it. He stood up and held the jewel so it was right beside his pet's eyes, "It matches your eyes", and The King slid the chain over the purple eyed man's head.

Yuugi picked it up gently, turning it over in his hands, "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you", Akefia gently kissed the man's forehead, "Now, we really need some food..."

People of different races, rushed by, ignoring the tall man with the scar and the smaller male wrapped in a cloak, only his lilac eyes showing through. The sun beat down, the smells and sounds assaulting the pair.

"This is the market place then?" Yuugi asked, fingering the necklace under the fabric Akefia had used to hide his hair and pale skin.

"Yeah, I fucking hate this place, but you know, unless you want to eat jackal all the time, then we need to come here at least once a month. Maybe more now that I have a pet", the Thief grinned at him.

The foreigner rolled his eyes, "Let's get on with this, shall we? I don't enjoy being here, I would much prefer being alone with you", he brushed his hand against his master's in a small show of affection.

"Me too, Pet, me too", the man smiled a little, a real smile in place of his usual smirk.

"Look, you'll take what I give you or someone's father finds out about who really took her innocence", Akefia haggled, attempting to get a better price on some fruit. The merchant hastily agreed, taking the few coins the Thief offered to him.

"You're good at this", Yuugi commented, his voice low enough that only his master could hear him, "Almost as good as my grandmother and she was crazy"

"Stop comparing me to your crazy old female relatives Pet, I am very much male", he grumbled, a little offended.

The smaller man smirked widely, "I know, I've seen the proof"

"Why are we talking about my penis?" he asked, handing the fruit off to his pet as they walked among the people.

"Because it's massive?" the little man said blushing slightly, still not used to acting in such away. He was so happy that the head scarf hid his face and the bright red coloring.

"True, true, that is", he stroked his chin, with pride at the size of his equipment.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, being too busy trying to clear his mind of all thoughts of his master's cock, which he had seen more than a few times over the past week that he didn't notice when a taller man smacked into him.

"Watch it", Akefia growled, grabbing his pet's shoulder and pulling him away from the man.

The other man, his head similarly wrapped in cloth, gulped the large thief standing nearly foot taller than him. "I-I'm very sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you", he said hurriedly, "I would never have hit the lady on purpose"

The purple eyed man raised an eye brow at being referred to as a woman, yet again. He was wearing a dress rode as it offered more cover to his pale skin, but he had hoped someone would notice his lack of bosom.

"I'm fine, sir, you did no damage", Yuugi laid a hand on Akefia's arm, in an attempt to calm the bigger man down somewhat, as anyone with half a brain could see the murderous intent in his eyes.

The other man started to say something, but before he could continue he was attacked by a man about the Thief King's height, dressed in peasants clothes, his presents was regal. Or as regal as someone could be, attempting to strangle another human being.

"YOU MORON!" he yelled his hands still firmly around the first strangers neck, "Why did you run off?"

"Cousin if you would let me ex—", the stranger was cut off when his cousin's hands tightened cutting off his air.

"I'm not listening to your idiotic excuses. I'm just going to murder you this time!" the man said, shaking his captive a little.

"Should we continue to allow him to strangle that man?" Yuugi asked, watching the pair out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, it saves me the time of killing him myself", Akefia murmured; thoroughly enjoy the scene before him. He turned to smile at his pet, but catching the look on his face, the man decided maybe he should stop the pair before his pet ate his face. "...fine. Hey! Crazy fuckers!"

The two strangers turned their attention to the Thief King, the taller one's hands still wrapped around the shorter's neck. They waited for whatever it is he wanted to say.

"Stop trying to kill each other you. Someone's going to see you and arrest you".

The taller stranger yielded, releasing the throat so his captive could breathe again seeing the wisdom of the man's words. The wrapped stranger gasped violently, filling his lungs with air.

"Good job", Yuugi said, quietly, so only Akefia could hear, "Thank you for not allowing them to kill each other, Master"

"Only for you, Pet", he replied in the same tone before going back to speaking to the two lunatics, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing. Thank you for finding my cousin. I am grateful to both of you..."

"Akefia, and this is Heba", Yuugi nodded to the two men, responding to his previously agreed upon Egyptian identity. They had no way of knowing who had learned about the Pharaoh's engagement to the pale skinned foreigner known as Yuugi

"My name is Set and this is my cousin Atem, he is an idiot. Thank you gentlemen for finding him. Come along you stupid little child", Set grabbed Atem around the neck and began dragging him away from the pair.

"He was man?" they heard the smaller man ask as he was pulled away.

"...that was an experience"

The Thief said nothing, just pushed his pet through the crowd, in the opposite direction that the cousins have previously gone. He tapped his fingers against the shoulder, steering the man the way he needed to go.

The building in fornt of them was the same as any other building in the city, two stories, made of a sandy color stone. There was anything that indentified it as anything but a normal house. Akefia stepped forward, and traced a barely visible symbol engraved just beside the door way.

"What does it mean?" Yuugi asked, looking at, though he could speak the language, he hadn't yet been taught to read it.

"It's basically means, eh, House of Ill repute", the Egyptian said sheepishly, hoping his pet wouldn't know what the term meant.

"Why are we at a whore house?"

"Why do you know what that means!"

"I'm not as innocent as you think"

A purple and blond blur attempted to attach it's self to the Thief King as soon as the two entered the whore house. The Egyptian had been expecting it, as he held his hand out to stop the blur by the head. Once stopped, Yuugi could see it was a blond man, his skin the same shade as Akefia's dressed in a purple kilt and gold jewellery.

"Just let me hug you, you tremendous douche!" The whore yelled, attempting to remove the King's hand form his forehead.

"No I don't want your whore germs on me, Malik", was the answer.

"I don't have whore germs!" The blond insisted, grabbing the thick wrist and removing the pressure from his forehead, "Who's the kid?" he asked, finally noticing the Larger man's companion.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a woman or a child?" the little man asked, scowling beneath his scarf.

"Because you are tiny. Malik this is...my pet", he placed a protective arm around Yuugi's shoulders, a way of claiming what was his.

"Nice eyes. You want the thing then?" Malik quickly switched to a more serious demeanour, "It's been done for a few days now", he commented, walking around to a table that took up a large deal of space in the front room.

"I haven't been able to get in before now. I don't like coming into the city anyways, you know that"

"Unless you want something, yeah I know." The whore pulled a box form somewhere behind the table, and set it on the surface, "Do you want to see it before you take it?"

Akefia didn't answer; he just stepped forward and snapped the box open. Yuugi look around his master to get a better glimpse of what his master was looking at. He gasped a little, it was beautiful silver collar, writing carved into it so lightly that it was only visible in some lights, a small drop of a red jewel he couldn't indentify hung form it by a thin silver wire.

"It's amazing", the purple haired man whispered.

"Glad you think so, it yours", He reached for the scarf and began to unwrap it. Malik's eyes widened as the pointed locks, and lighting shaped bangs came into view.

"Akefia, he...", the blond trailed off, waving his hand in at the smaller man, "It explains the scarves, but still! Are you insane?"

"Yes. I know", the man ignored his friend's ranting, picking up the collar form its box. He unsnapped the latch, and slipped it on to his pet's neck. He snapped the latch closed the cool metal snug around the purple eyed man's neck. "Is it too tight?"

"No it's perfect", Yuugi smiled up at Akefia, he had never felt so happy before. The man in front of him really did seem to care, despite his constant denial. If someone had told him a month ago that he would actually be happy in Egypt, he would have laughed in their face. Now, he couldn't imagine not being happy.

Yuugi Muto sat up in his bed, the dream still reeling through his mind. In the last three months he had, being having the same dream about the same to people. Over and over again. If he had been someone else, he might have jumped on the idea of the dreams being true. Maybe in a past life he had been the lover of the so called Thief King and the finance to the Pharaoh.

He wasn't someone else though; he had stopped believing in magic a long time ago. His belief had died with his archaeologist grandfather. To him the dreams were just a product of his over worked mind studying too much, as he was planning on following in his grandfather's footsteps.

This theory of his mind simply being over worked continued until a frosty February day, the day of love strangely enough or maybe it was fate, that brought them together that day.

Yuugi had dragged himself out of his small apartment and out into the real world to rent a movie, buy a book, get some coffee anything to take his mind off the insane dreams that continued to provoke him. He finally decided on a book as no movies interested him and he had enough coffee in the past few days.

That's how he found himself, standing the manga section surrounding by bright pink and red decorations. He had forgotten it was Valentine's Day, if he remembered he most likely would not have ventured outside of his apartment.

He scowled at the pink heart that declared fifty percent off on all romantic manga. He really hated this holiday. It was stupid, and not because he was single. Well not just because he was single.

"Excuse me", a tan arm crossed his vision, reaching for book.

"It's no...", Yuugi turned to look at the person who the arm was connected to. Strong tanned face, light red eyes, a large scar under his eye and lavender hair. "Akefia?" how could the man from his dreams being standing right beside him.

"Do I...Yuugi?" The man looked equally as shocked.

It was all they could do, stare at each other in amazement and more than a little happiness. The man who had been the thief king reached down brushing the man who had been his lover's cheek. He bent down and kissed the purple haired man's lips. After over five thousand of no contact, it was the most prefect thing they had ever felt.


	4. Chapter 4

It all started with an offhanded mention that the cheer squad was short one member by the co-captain of said squad Mai Valentine that started the whole thing. Sometimes Yugi wished he hadn't been sitting at the lunch today that day, in-between his ex-boyfriend and his best friend; two people though they didn't get along both had a devious mind.

"So yeah, Ishuiz's running around trying to get try outs set up, all because that stupid bitch got her leg broken", Mai said finishing her story, dipping her spoon into her yogurt, "And she won't let me help because she says that I have to concentrate on the routines for the competition."

Yugi was attempting for finish a lab report for his biology class so he didn't see the sly smile that crossed both Joey and Seto's lips at the mention of an open spot on the squad.

"Say Wheeler, isn't Yugi a gymnast?" The teenaged CEO asked, over his ex-boyfriend's head.

"Yes Kaiba, he is. Mai how small do those uniforms come?" the blond asked turning to face the older woman.

The blond woman smirked having caught on to their insane plan, "Extra-extra small, with very little bust room"

"Say who with the what now?" the smaller man said looking up from his work, he looked back and forth between the three other people sitting with him.

"Yugi, I have a proposal for you", she said grinning at him like a snake that found its prey.

"...what?" he said nervously, collecting his papers hurriedly, he was more than a little terrified at what she was about to suggest.

"How would you like to be a cheerleader for a little while?"

"You are completely and totally off your rocker, even if I agreed, which I probably won't, Ishuiz wouldn't let you, let me on the squad, so no", he said, closing his books, "Look, I'll make you freaks a deal, if you can convince Ishuiz to let me on the squad, I'm assuming in a girl's uniform, I'll join"

"Deal", all three said at the same time, smirking at him.

"Oh good god what have I got myself into?" he mumbled.

The next day, as he was coming out of English class, he assaulted by the two co-captains of the cheer squad. Mai grabbed his arm while Ishuiz grabbed his books; neither gave him an explanation as they towed him in the direction of the gym. Once there, still not saying anything they dragged him into the girls changing room. Mai sat him on a bench; Ishuiz placed the books besides him.

"What the hell do you want?" Yugi asked, fairly ruffled form the experience, "And was that entirely needed?"

"Yes it was, if we hadn't kidnapped you", the blond woman said, "You would have ran away. So guess what"

He looked between the pair of cheerleaders, "Oh god no. Ishuiz you didn't agree to this!"

The Egyptian woman just smirked, and reached over to one of the lockers, she spun the lock. As the metal door popped open, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a uniform. A blue and white cropped top and blue pleated skirt.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" He insisted, trying to scoot away from both women and the uniform, "I AM NOT WEARING THAT! NEVER"

Ishuiz sighed and looked at Mai; the blond nodded and grabbed Yugi by his arms. He squirmed as the Egyptian woman took a few steps towards him, holding the uniform and grinning manically.

A half an hour later, he could barely recognize himself. His hair was pulled into two high pigtails, tied off with blue and white ribbons, his blond bangs pined back against his skull. The blue and white cropped top hit just above his ribs. The skirt rested just above his hips, barely covering his butt. Which do to the shortness of the skirt was covered by a pair of spandex shorts.

"Why do I have to wear this now!" he whined.

"Because we have practice, now get out there", Mai said shoving him out into the gym, where the rest of the squad was waiting, all dressed already.

"This is our newest member, Yugi. He's going to be assisting us for a few weeks", Ishuiz informed them, daring anyone to comment on the fact as she had said, he was male. No one, fearing the wrath of their slightly insane captain, especially since she was dating the boy's brother, said anything to her. "Good, now let's get started!"

Two hours later Yugi fell on to the bleachers, sweat covering his whole body. He panted, the workout had been a lot harder then he originally thought. "Stupid Ishuiz, Stupid Mai. Stupid Seto, Stupid Joey. Stupid people"

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before", he tilted his head up, a purpleish silver haired man was standing over him, hands in his pockets grinning at the cross dressing boy, "I'm Akefia"

"Y-yugi", he mumbled, looking away, and crossing his legs.

"Like, Yugi Muto? That asshole Yami's little...brother?" Akefia looked him up and down, taking in the skirt, the flat chest and the pig tails, then smirked, "You look pretty cute for a Muto"

"It's complicated and my brother's girl friend is evil", he mumbled, turning away his cheeks burning red.

"I don't know, I'd like to thank her for giving me such a nice view. I'll see you later...Yugi", he said, grinning brightly before walking away.

Yugi sat there blushing, not only had an older incredibly sexy man talked to him, but he had flirted with him, while he was in a girl's cheerleading uniform. Maybe this whole ridiculous thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Come on, come on", it was two weeks after the whole incident, and unfortunately, they were still forcing him to take the place of the girl who had broken her leg. Including in the little show in front of the whole school, a routine preformed to Lady Gaga's Love Game.

The routine was bad enough in the gym without anyone watching but in fornt of his brother, his friends and most likely Akefia was even worse.

"I can't do this!" he told Ishuiz, as she pushed him out on the stage in his full cheer costume, "People will see me!"

She rolled her eyes, then pulled her foot out and kicked Yugi's butt, the force propelling him out on to the stage, into his position by Mai. They had tried to come with a position that was really awkward because of his height, but consider he was the shortest person on the squad by a few inches, it was kind of impossible. So they had just him by Mai for the most hilarious height and bust difference they could come up with.

He sighed as Ishuiz took her place, the horrible, horrible music began, the music he had started to hate throughout all their practices. A normal routine would have been bad enough but one that involved shaking his ass, that was just painful.

It started and the ass shaking started. Yugi blocked out most of what was happening, going completely on auto-polite to prevent himself form killing one of the other cheerleaders or one of the audience.

"Akefia, your nose is bleeding", Ryou handed his older brother a napkin to stop the flow of blood that had started when the purple haired boy's skirt had flipped up a little, "And you are such a pervert"

Across the cafeteria two other noses were bleeding, both Yami and Seto were holding napkins to their noses while still concentrating on the show though both were watching different cheerleaders. The red eyed man was watching his girl friend, while the burnet was watching his ex-boyfriend. And almost reconsidering the mutual break up with the boy.

'Let's have some fun this beat is sick'

Oh god no, Yugi thought, snapping out of his self imposed mental exile, this was the worst part of the routine and up until this moment he had forgotten about it. Once the line came up, the girls would point at someone in the audience, Ishuiz at Yami, which would probably make his brain explode and Mai had been talking about some cute little freshman she was going to point at. However, he had no one he could point at, if it had been a few months ago he would have pointed at Seto, but that didn't seem like that best idea at the moment.

'I wanna take a ride of your disco stick'

He just pointed at random, unsure of what he was doing. His cheeks flamed red when he saw who he was pointing at, his pom-pom directed straight at Akefia. "GAH!" he muttered, he could only imagine what was going to happen after the show.

Once it was finished he rushed off the stage, still bright red, while the other girls headed off to change, he hide in the room off the stage. He really didn't feel like facing anyone right now, even if it meant he had to wear the uniform for a little bit longer.

He fell on to the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, the last two weeks had been hell. Not even because he had to wear the idiotic costume, but because he kind of liked wearing it. Which Mai had noticed and taken to teasing him about.

"Gah, fuck my life"

"Is it really that bad?" Yugi looked up, Akefia standing at the end of the couch, smirking at him.

"Gahhh! YOU GO AWAY!" the temporary cheerleader yelled.

"You really want me to?" 

"No, you can stay"

"Good", he flopped on the couch as Yugi pulled his legs to his chest, "So you wanna take a ride on my disco stick huh?"

"I knew you were going to mention that", he sighed, "I just pointed and it happened to be you, it was random pointing or pointing at my ex and he's a douche. An attractive douche, but a douche"

"Who is your ex to invoke such strong feelings of douchy hate in you?" Akefia grabbed his legs and pulled them over his own.

Yugi blinked but didn't pull them back, "Seto Kaiba, it was like two months. We only got together cause, well we were drunk and he's hot"

"Aren't you like sixteen? A little young to be getting drunk", his fingers started prodding the muscles of the pale leg.

The purple haired boy almost moaned, the show might have only been a few mintues long but before they had even got on stage they had repeated it for three hours every day for the past two weeks to get it right. His legs had never been that sore before and what the half Egyptian was doing was almost orgasmic.

"Aren't you a little old to be hitting on me?" he shot back, his head lolling back from the pleasure of his tense muscles finally releasing.

"Do you really care?" he asked, moving on to the other leg.

"Do you?" He looked up, his smirk mirroring the man's.

"Not really", he reached over grabbing the front of the little shirt and pulled Yugi into his lap. "Now how about that ride?"

A/N:

I got to use the word orgasmic! ...and Yugi's in a skirt. I seem to have this thing for pig tails and cheerleaders. Since Yugi is the second dude I've dressed up like that. My OC was the other.

Anyways! This is sort of an AU of Two Lives, One Love. Only in the fact I used the same pairings and the fact Yugi was sleeping with Seto, which will probably not come up in TLOL.

It's got two chapters done, but I'm trying to work on other things so I don't burn myself out.


End file.
